Mosspelt
|pastaffie = None |namest = Apprentice: Queen: Warrior: Elder: |namesl = MosspawRevealed in the manga at the end of Crookedstar's Promise Mosspelt Mosspelt Mosspelt |familyl = Frogleap Stormfur Feathertail Willowshine, Dawnflower |familyt = Mate: Foster Son: Foster Daughter: Daughters: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Pebblefoot, Perchwing |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Mosspelt is a tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Crookedstar's Promise :Mosspaw is seen as an apprentice in the manga at the end of the book. Crookedstar is seen giving her and Shadepaw fishing lessons. Shadepaw teases and laughs at her for falling into the water, saying that she is supposed to catch fish with her claws and not her teeth. Embarassed, Mosspaw angrily tells her to be quiet. ''Firestar's Quest : Bramblestar's Storm : She has a new apprentice named Perchpaw. In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Rising Storm :Mosspelt is now a queen, caring for Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, because of Silverstream's death, she takes care of them, seeing as she is the only queen in the Clan. She is one of few cats who is friendly towards Graystripe, the newcomer in RiverClan. When Graystripe calls his kits into the clearing of the camp, Mosspelt is seen watching them proudly, as if they were her own. After playing in the clearing with their father, she calls them back into the nursery. Though sulking, they obey her order and go into the nursery. She acts and loves them like any mother would, even though they are not her own kits. A Dangerous Path :When Graystripe is exiled from RiverClan, Mosspelt is still taking care of his kits. She is still very friendly towards him, as always. At a Gathering, Graystripe asks her how his kits were doing, and if they are surprised that he didn't come back. Mosspelt replies by saying that once they knew he wasn't dead, they coped well. Graystripe kindly thanks her for taking care of his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. She reveals to him that his kits were now apprenticed, but are not at the Gathering because they haven't been apprentices for very long. Mosspelt promises to keep in touch with Graystripe about how his kits are doing, then walks away. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : Moonrise : Dawn : She is now listed as a queen. Starlight : Twilight :Mosspelt appears in the ThunderClan camp to send a message to Leafpool. Startled, Leafpool confuses her with Sorreltail, but then realizes it's Mosspelt. Mosspelt says that there is danger in the RiverClan camp, and they need her help. Leafpool gets there just in time with Mosspelt to help Mothwing save the cats from the Twoleg poison. When Mosspelt's daughter, Willowkit, helps Mothwing and Leafpool cure the cats, she is seen taking an interest in becoming Mothwing's apprentice, and to become a medicine cat. Later, Mothwing asks her if she would like to become her apprentice. ''Sunset : Her daughter, Willowpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Mothwing. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : She now has an apprentice called Pebblepaw. Dark River :Mosspelt is first seen yowling that there is an intruder in RiverClan territory. She later escorts Hollypaw and Squirrelflight to the border with Beechfur. Outcast : Eclipse :Mosspelt is heard by Jaypaw sneaking through ThunderClan's territory with Reedwhisker when RiverClan comes to help battle ThunderClan with WindClan. She is almost killed by Lionpaw when he corners her against a tree, but Firestar yells for the apprentice to stop, as Mosspelt knows she is beaten. Mosspelt then flees towards RiverClan territory and does not come back. Mosspelt's daughter, Willowpaw, earns her medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Her apprentice, Pebblepaw, is now a warrior called Pebblefoot. She is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Her apprentice, Perchpaw, has become a warrior named Perchwing, and she has now retired and become an elder. Thunder and Shadow : In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Mosspelt is seen asking Firestar to come back to the Daylight Gathering he called. Later, she votes for him to become the temporary leader of all the Clans. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *Mosspelt has been mentioned as a plump, bracken-colored she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Frogleap: Daughters: :Willowshine: :Dawnflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Foster Daughter: :Feathertail: Foster Son: :Stormfur: Tree References and Citations Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Elders Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters